1. Priority claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European patent application No. 044 50105.4, filed May 11, 2004, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to loudspeakers and in particular, loudspeaker control circuits.
3. Related Art
Loudspeakers may be used to reproduce analog audio signals. Audio signals recorded in a digital format may need to be converted into analog audio signals for reproduction by the loudspeakers. Digital-to-analog converters (“D/A converters”) may be used to convert the digital signals to analog signals. Depending on sound applications, D/A converters with different resolutions may be used. Unsophisticated speech applications such as speech synthesis systems in toys may operate with low resolution D/A converters. Low resolution D/A converters, however, may not properly convert high frequency signals and any interfering signals. Reproduced audio signals with the low resolution D/A converters may be prone to distortions. Higher resolution D/A converters may be prohibitively expensive.